1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a shopping system that provides information relating to contents such as games or movies to a client or contents in response to a purchase request received from the client. One of such shopping systems has a recommendation function of providing information relating to contents recommended to a user.
To achieve such a recommendation by the shopping system, for example, the following method can be employed. First, the shopping system classifies, by using a well-known clustering method (e.g., self organization map (SOM)), users having information registered in the shopping system into a plurality of user clusters based on their attributes, and contents having information registered in the shopping system into a plurality of content clusters based on their attributes. The shopping system then sets correspondence between content clusters and user clusters determined to be high in relationship based on a given standard. The shopping system provides, in response to a request from a user, information relating to a content belonging to a content cluster corresponding to a user cluster to which the user belongs. Information relating to recommended contents is accordingly provided to the users of the shopping system.